


7 and Even More

by hohostucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohostucky/pseuds/hohostucky
Summary: Any financially struggling human wants money to make their lives easier, which is the case for Steve. But getting his money will not be easy as people would think. He needs to fake it to make it and that, my dear, will pave the way of him being a fake boyfriend.





	1. Honey, what you want isn't always what you get.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yall, so I made another one and hopefully i am able to finish this. Please bear all the typos and grammatical mistakes because English is not my 1st language. And yeah, I tried making one again.
> 
> Btw this is pre serum steve and cw/iw bucky so yall can visualize them ksjskdjd enjoyy xx

“Should I even ask why I am doing this?” the small framed man asked a particular person in the room while in front of the laptop. A very, very skeptical question. A normal job that doesn’t include strenuous activities is all he need. Maybe he can even survive the next few months of rent and bills with little to no worry. Just a normal job. He sighed, a deep one. Exaggerated to be exact. All he can do is pinch his nose bridge to make himself calmer.

  
“Come on, Steve, I can’t just see you doing multiple jobs every day and living pay check to pay check,” the redhead told him as she sat down beside him on the squeaky couch. “Besides, this could be good for you,” Natasha clapped her hands, like one of those women with creepy smiles that offer houses to people.

  
“One word Nat, fake. This is literally fraud in every angle you look at it and who even are these people, like this one,” his slender fingers rolled the mouse and the screen synced to the movement. It has a never-ending list of people looking for fake relationships in exchange of money. “Wanted: beefy, white man. Early 20s, willing to be in a fake relationship to please their parents. I don’t know if this is legit or not. I could even be trafficked here,” waving his hands to pure disbelief that people do this things. It’s a thing, obviously. Desperation calls for desperate measures.

  
“All right fine. Just consider it,” Nat felt defeated. Her face just went soft and dropped. Her care for Steve is off the charts, like a mother to him. Steve smiled at her and held her hand. He gave it a light squeeze signaling assurance to her doubtful mind. “I will consider this ‘weird’ suggestion of yours, thank you Nat,” the dejected look on her dissipated quickly as Steve promised to look at her help.

  
“I know you will Rogers” as she rose from the couch and headed towards the fridge to get something to drink.

  
“Now I regret saying that,” he laughed and shook his head simultaneously.

  
“No, you are not. Plus, it can help you finally get laid.” She winked at him and popped open a can of soda.

  
“Oh, my god Nat.” A light blush dusted his cheeks after the obvious remark of his friend. It always feel like this, a mess when it comes to his sex life and not taking any action to make any progress on that subject. Well, he tried to make some progress although those efforts were shut down by people who rather take pity on him because of his frail body rather than accept who he is. That feeling is his most hated ever. As cliché as it may sound, ‘small but terrible’ really does apply to him.

  
“Just kidding, you tomato” now it’s her laughing filled the space of Steve’s apartment. They’re always like this joking around, banter every time they see each other. The pure joy of being with friends does really put an evident smile on Steve’s face but he knows he wants something different. “Fuck you and your mind Nat,” Steve cursed still giggling. “I’m not getting laid just because of a stupid wanted post,” he added, closing his laptop and hiding all of those malicious ads of people wanting fake relationships.

  
“Well, I figured after that messed up things happened during our college days you might want some new and exciting stuff going on,” she responded while waving her soda around.

  
“Hey, that wasn’t messed up. Peggy told me herself that she have to go back to England after studying here.” It’s his turn defending himself.

  
Peggy is a perfect example of a woman to Steve. Courage, brains, and beauty are some of the things he could’ve listed in his notepad for future references. It wasn’t long that Steve decided to make a move on her and it went pretty well, although he always have this reservation on himself that he’s not good enough for Peggy but she’s always there to remind him that he’s worthy of someone’s love. They did dated for couple of months until graduation came when she have to leave and it made Steve sad knowing he might never see Peggy again.

  
“Besides,” now it’s his face lightly dimmed down remembering that even they clicked together, things aren’t just meant to be for them. “We both made clear that the timing wasn’t right, y’know umm…” he bit his lip forming the exact words they said to each other before saying goodbye.

  
“No, no. It’s okay bud. Don’t stress yourself out.” Natasha approached him and patted his shoulders. Her eyes shine with deep care for him and Steve looked at here with his steel blue eyes. “Thanks again Nat. For everything.” He smiled then hugged her. It was comforting. They just held each other a good couple of seconds before letting go.

  
“We should get going, Sam’s gonna kill us if get to mushy again,” Natasha suggested and joked, finally finishing her can of beverage and throwing it in the bin.

  
“Yeah, yeah I think we should,” Steve just radiated his signature smile at her.

  
They both packed their things readying to head out. They’re busy bickering while heading down the stairs from Steve’s apartment building. Natasha’s going to visit Clint at his shop while Steve is heading the local library for his part time job. Aside from drawing, painting, and sketching subjects for commissions, he’s busy sorting and cataloguing books. He likes his job, it also gives him time to read different genres of novels, encyclopedias and almanacs that give him knowledge that may or may not be useful in the future.

  
They both bid their see you later and went opposite directions. The month of October is slowly coming to an end with its passing the temperature is also dropping. Steve is bundled up nicely, he didn’t even like the cold making his breathing a bit harder.

  
The pavement have occasional puddles and Steve just playfully hops over it, but not too playfully since his subconscious always tell him that people might notice his playful side. Not that he cares for other people’s opinion, he’s not that crazy, shut up. He huffs air as it took him about fifteen minutes to reach the local library doors. Slender fingers slowly inched to the knobs but someone bursts open it. The person came to view was wearing her scarf and rushing out, Steve was caught off guard.

  
“Oh sorry Steve. I’m kinda in a rush right now,” Carol apologized and was evidently in a hurry. Carol also works with Steve in the library, full time.

  
“No biggie, although you almost hit my face,” Steve jested holding the door for both of them. Carol chuckled scratching the back of her head for that clear almost-accident.

  
“Hey, I’m grabbing some last minute breakfast, do you want anything?” She offered to compensate the inconvenience she caused. Danvers is still huffing faintly, cheeks a bit burned of all the adrenaline wearing off.

  
“Oh, umm… a bagel and latte just for me, I’ll pay—” before he can offer paying for himself, he was cut off immediately.

  
“No, no this one’s on boss man. Fury gave me some extra cash so I got this,” she teasingly winked.

  
“Oh, umm okay. Thanks Carol,” he kind of awkwardly smiled not knowing how to react to that properly. Steve waved his hands as Carol slowly shrunk in size and the distance farther.

  
The cool winds gliding across his cheeks made him shiver. He quickly went inside to warm his body. Smell of paper and wood greeted him and warm lights gave the entire library a satisfying feeling. People of different ages are reading various books from tables with white lamp, some in groups while some enjoy the company of their own. Most of the younger ones are on the computers, the faint glow illuminating freckles on their faces as they research and study for papers and exams.

  
Steve made a beeline to the employee quarters, hellos trailed behind him waving and smiling to anyone who recognizes him. The door creaks and no one was there. Just lockers and chairs standing still and quietly. Keys made a little symphony, jumping from the keying as he opened his locker. Took off his scarf and coat and closed it shut again. Swift steps started to tap against the tile floors and headed out he goes.

  
Everyday tasks were always like this, helping others find their needed references for projects and sorting again the books that were misplaced by unappreciative creatures. Even though the library opens early around eight or maybe even earlier, he was advised by the boss, Nick Fury, to arrive around ten. Nick was very understanding about Steve and his art commissions, so he considered the time he needs to finish his works.

  
The wheels of the cart skated smoothly around the aisles of shelves aiding him carrying the books while he placed them on its respective shelf. One by one, carefully organizing the quite old, leather-bound books. While placing the books, he began to think Natasha’s proposition for him. Of course who doesn’t want bigger money, it can potentially save him from going broke every now and then. But it would be real messy for him, playing as a fake boyfriend for others? Heck no. Sarah didn’t raise him to be that desperate but she did raise him to be open-minded and aware of the options in life. A thorough thought must be made first before any step is taken.

  
He sighed not that riled just to clear his head of all the questions arising. He continued his job until the cart was empty and proceeded to the counter. Stationed there was Maria Hill, one of the coolest person he ever met and one of the most trusted by Fury, along with Carol. Maria nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

  
“You good there buddy?” she furrowed her brows and tilting her head in full curiosity.

  
“Umm yeah, just skipped breakfast that’s all,” he smiled, reassuring her. She just squinted and eyed her a bit. Not totally convinced by his answer. ‘Shit’ Steve mentally cursed at himself.

  
“Okay,” flat not buying it. “Carol just arrived, she brought food for everyone.” She quickly switched the subject. Maria already saw right through Steve, being incredibly intelligent most of the time kind of made her a psychic that can read peoples thoughts.

  
“Oh, um, thanks,” he mumbled, finally got of her killing stare.

  
The little clicks of his shoes fall behind him making his way to the pantry, Carol was there along with Wanda, Pietro, Hope, and Cassie. They all turned head to see who came and all smiled at Steve.

  
“Well, hello there Rogers. Rocking the bundled up fashion it seems,” Wanda teased, scanning his outfit. Nothing out of the ordinary actually. A simple navy blue knitted sweater that loosely hugged his small frame, the crew neck of his shirt peeking, and some black skinny jeans. Well, for Wanda Steve always looks cute as a button. Might keep him in a shelf or something if she had the chance.

  
Steve was a bit rosy after that unsolicited compliment. “Oh, umm thanks…” he sheepishly replied.

  
“You made him blush,” Hope noticed right away, grabbing croissants, her black coffee and hot chocolate for Cassie. “Uncle Steve looks really red now,” even Cassie knows, giggling at the sight of him.

  
“Now, now stop it before Steve dies and chokes on his bagel,” Pietro handed him his bagel and latte and just shut the whole sweet mood down now. Steve just jokingly eyed him. “Wow, must you kill the praise I’m getting today,” he snatched the food right off of Pietro’s hands.

  
The ash-haired man just shrugged in response. “I’m just looking out for you bud, can’t have you dead, you know.” His muffled, bread-stuffed mouth can even utter words.

  
“Hey! Don’t talk when your mouth is full,” Cassie pointed at Pietro and he just sticks his tongue out and blows raspberry and Cassie did the same. They both snickered at their childish acts.

  
“Behave you two,” Hope pointed her croissant at them. “What you’ve been up to, Steve?” she asked.

  
Steve was a bit taken aback by the fast question, not that he complains or so. He bit his bagel first then chewed it for some seconds before answering the question. “Uh, not that good,” swallowed his bagel in, “I mean, the commissions I’m handling right now are fewer than the last months,” he admitted. Digital art are making its way real fast and Steve can’t keep up with all the tech stuff in the market right now. Besides, he prefer the traditional pencil and paper.

  
“That’s too bad, have you tried stepping it up?” Wanda inquired while sipping her caramel macchiato and eyes still on focus on Steve.

  
“Eh not my thing really,” Steve honestly replied.

  
The pantry was filled with conversations of different topics, light laughter and smiles gave the room a comforting aura to it. The clock ticked and they needed to get back to work, Hope and Cassie went to the Science and Technology section. They needed to find a new invention for Cassie’s science fair at school. Pietro headed to the Novels and helped the teens who are overly attracted to him. Wanda saw that commotion, she just smiled and shook her head. Her brother’s quite a playboy. Steve’s with Wanda, while organizing the old issued magazines Wanda squeaked and Steve was shocked to the core he had to hold his chest.

  
“What the—Wanda,” he yelled quietly. Still in aftershock of Wanda’s unexpected squeal.  
“Sorry Steve,” she apologized right away, “Come, look at this. It’s the legendary Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts, isn’t it amazing?” she’s almost heart eyes at what she’s seeing. It’s a magazine cover showing Tony Stark, the owner of none other than Stark Industries, together with Pepper Potts. They both look stunning in the cover, wearing matching business suits.

  
“Jesus, thought it was something else,” he calmed down and frankly disappointed at what Wanda found. “If that’s a hot guy I would definitely be interested in looking, maybe even more?” he played the gay card now smiling a bit naughty whilst holding the other magazines.

  
“Oh honey, be careful what you wish for,” Wanda sang the famous lines at him and grinned back.

  
————————

  
The sunset glow becomes deeper and deeper, slowly dispersing its glow all throughout the city. Crowd began to thin out in the library, signaling the end of their work for today. Hope and Cassie already went earlier since they have to catch Scott in the subway. Steve, Wanda, and Pietro are cleaning up some tables and switching off some lamp lights. By the time they finished tidying up, it was already dim outside.

  
Maria and the siblings are heading on the same block while Steve goes the opposite, getting some groceries for the week. It was really cold now, luckily for him he bundled up nicely for the weather. It was a quick walk from the library so he doesn’t rush too much. Lampposts gave the pavement illumination, headlights throws Steve’s shadow across the way. His pace slowed down a bit, wondering again about ‘that’.

  
Shopping was one of his favourite, the smell of produce and goods. It made him relax somehow, diverting his thoughts. The brown bag was filled just enough for Steve to survive for the next days. He headed back home again, on foot. Taking a cab would be too much cost for him. Walking is also good for him, being the only form of exercise he can do.

  
Finally arriving at his apartment he flicked the lights on, slightly wincing at the bright flash. The bag was placed on the small countertop, then he began pulling out products one by one. The cereals, cold cuts, some fruits and greens, beverages and stuff. After all of those were done, he went to his room, stripping away his clothes until he was only wearing some plain white tee and comfy sweats. The cool evening was outranked by the warm instant ramen he whipped up for himself. The steam floated in a steady stream, all the artificial flavorings rose. The smell was intoxicating for him. It is still food, maybe not that as a normal food but yeah.

  
He placed his cup on the coffee table, beside his little bit old laptop. Fingertips pressed the switch then he continue where he left of earlier this morning, the site where people wants to be in fake shit. Cautiously wandering into the site even further, he found himself amused by this. The “requirements” these people want, body type, age, height stuff like that.

  
“Wow people can be really picky about this huh,” he mumbled himself. He picked up his cup and took a sip of the warm broth. The cozy warmth spread throughout his body. A lift of his fork and gathered up some noodles, he blow it to cool it off a bit then slurped it. “Mm…” he moaned with all that good fucking food.

  
The glow from his laptop illuminated his small face, eyes looking at all that ads and posts for different stuff. He didn’t even know how Natasha knew about this site. Good forty-five minutes were well spent before he turned it off again and went to bed.

  
“Fuck…” he cursed at nothing specific. Just a plain curse.

  
The faint glow of the city creeps into his room. He kept on thrashing on the bed, finding the most comfortable position to sleep on, eyes shut and grunting. He peeked at his clock and the red numbers keep on blinking at him and says 11:49pm. Friday nights are hellish to him, no reason why. Maybe because of the occasional handful of people having fun, couples on Friday night dates. Yeah, maybe the latter. He ran his hands on his face to reduce his agitation and if he’s lucky, maybe get some sleep.

  
12:00 midnight and the blonde man is quietly snoring.

  
————————

  
Steve was woken up by his phone, furiously buzzing on his nightstand. He didn’t even bother answering the call, he just let it buzz away. The call ended and still feeling groggy from his sleep, he checked it and saw 12 missed calls from Nat, 8 texts from Sam and voicemails from the both of them, he just looked at it absent-mindedly and put back on the nightstand again. Waking up past 10 was not the best idea, at least for Steve. His friends, especially Natasha is so clingy to him it makes him barf rainbows and shit.

  
Steve rose from his bed and stretched his limbs and yawned, tidying up the bed then headed straight towards the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror was like a drunk man from hangovers, eyes almost bloodshot, hair pointing to god knows where, drool crust across his cheeks. Gross.

  
He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and then fixed his hair to make him more human like. Out he goes and grabbed his phone again then started typing.

  
Steve: _wtf Nat??_

  
Just some good ‘ol ‘what the fuck’ is enough. His phoned pinged with a quick text from Natasha.

  
Nat: _don’t fck w me rogers, we’re supposed to have brunch today w sam._

  
Steve’s eyes widened. They do have brunch today and Sam’s paying because he just got promoted. He hurriedly opened his closet for some quick fix of clothes. His phoned pinged again in his pockets.

  
Nat: _you forgot did u? Don’t bother we just gonna go there, we got some takeout._

  
He sighed pure relief. She does know Steve’s gonna forget about the brunch. Then he typed in his reply to the ‘good’ news.

  
Steve: _umm tell sam I said sorry x_

  
Few seconds after he hit send,

  
Nat: _u owe me bigtime u lil shit – Sam_

After that text, Steve immediately available cleaned his apartment. Dust hear, sweep there, took out the trash, and cleaned the dishes. They didn’t take that long to arrive at Steve’s apartment since they’re on their way. Guessed right that the blonde man forgot they are going out today. The duo arrived accompanied by takeout of their favorite brunch place.

  
He was greeted by Sam “You going senile for someone who just turned 23,” he teased. Muffins and chocolate chip pancakes, some mac and cheese for Sam, breakfast tacos, in short a big meal from the three of them. Steve set up the small table in and chairs for them and the trio eat with laughter and conversations.

  
“Where’s Clint? Haven’t seen him in a while,” Steve asked slicing up the stacked pancakes, forkfuls of sweet and fluffy treat in his mouth.

  
“Well…” Natasha started, also biting some muffins. “He’s kinda busy these days,” she continued then taking another bite.

  
“Oh! I almost forgot,” Steve bursting with energy all of a sudden. He looks at Sam then grinned.

  
“Aw man, don’t you dare get all mushy on me now. Not in front of my mac and cheese,” Sam chuckled, holding and covering his food like a child seeing inappropriate things.

  
Now the three of them are giggling together while enjoying the best brunch ever. They talked about how Sam’s promotion happened, it was quick really. His boss was really nice to him and after almost 2 years in service he finally got what he deserves. Natasha, on the other hand was clearing up the table and washing the dishes voluntarily.

  
The other two sat on the couch, drinks in hand, not alcoholic though. Just some plain soda because Steve doesn’t drink in normal days. Natasha followed them after she’s done. She noticed the laptop still on the little center table, then she glanced at Steve who was busy catching up to Sam after days of not being together. Steve noticed her gaze at him, his head sided with brows furrowed but still smiling, insinuating a ‘what?’ to her. But she just shook her head signing it was nothing.

  
They spent the entire day just chilling out. Telling stories of their work related stuff, funny instances they encountered so far. Remembering things. Just some good time, but time flies by when having fun. The two visitors realized it was time to go. Steve walked them out to the apartment.

  
“Thanks for having us Steve,” Natasha hugged him tightly, Steve just tapped out on her shoulder.

  
“Holy, Nat you’re crushing me,” a bit choked out by her vice grip hug. She loosened her hug then playfully slapped his arm. He looked at Sam and hugged him too, “Thanks for the brunch,”

  
“Oh that’s how it is? You have to pay me back, young man” he gestured rubbing his fingertips.

  
“But I don’t have cash with me, do you accept some more sugar?” He jokingly said while opening his arms for another round of sweet hugs and that got Sam wincing in disgust.

  
“Ugh, you’re spending too much time with Nat,” still holding his hands up, not wanting another hug.

  
“I’m right here,” she looked at Sam with an arched brow and folded arms.

  
They all got a good laugh before saying farewell to each other. Steve made sure that they must disappear in his view before he went back in his apartment. It was tiring for him today. Tired and fun. He went to his bathroom to pamper up, a nice warm bath to soothe him. His pale skin came to view, fully exposed. He turned the knobs and the water cascaded down his form. The warmth of gave his skin some rosy color, like a painting on a canvass. Steam ghosted on his skin and hid his features as he washed himself clean.

  
Towel draped around his waist, droplets of water beading at the tips of his hair. He went to his closet and put on another new pair of sweats and some long-sleeved loose Henley. Oh, underwear? Yeah, don’t know them.

  
Barefoot on the cool floors he went back again to his couch. He didn’t even bother check the time but to his surprise it was already 9. Wow, they really spent those hours well. He opened his laptop again and continued his search.

  
“Okay, here we go again,” he told himself.

  
Ad after ad, still the same shit. Nothing that piques his interest whatsoever. But that doesn’t stop him from searching. Sarah raised no quitter. Fingers dragging, eyes carefully scanning each and every post. He was about to stop and get some sleep, when the site refreshed itself and there’s a new one. It was, odd. Intriguing to him.

  
“What the?” he questioned himself if he is seeing things correctly or is it just his mind playing him.

  
The post was not an ordinary post that starts with a wanted note. This one started right off the bat. The post says ‘Send your name, contact info, and address asap. A car will be sent to pick you up tomorrow @ 10am. Grab this chance right now –JBB management’. Now Steve is being more skeptical about this, but his curiosity got the best of him. He typed all the needed info and send it to the email address attached to the post. His fingers hovers on the enter button, he might die by sending this or live long enough to see himself be rich. With all his courage left, he pressed the button and the pop up ‘email sent’ appeared.

  
“Shit, why did I do that?” he immediately regretted his actions. He was so anxious to know if this was legit or a scam. His hands fidgets in anticipation if they will reply right away.

  
The post was taken down moments after he hits enter. Then a notification popped right up. He closely read the contents of the email. It was very brief and straightforward.

  
“Thank you for sending, please be informed that the car will arrive @ 10 sharp. Don’t be late.” He mumbled to himself. Still in awe of what happened tonight.

  
“Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Wait who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally met the man who will play a big role in this game.

Steve is outside his building, weirdly waiting for someone to abduct him and sell all his organs. Wearing the most decent clothes he could ever fin in his closet, making the first impression to whoever he is going to be boyfriend with. He checked his phone for other text but found none, he sighed. He dove his phone back in his coat pocket.

Palms sweaty with full anticipation or what is going to happen to him, will he be dead? Chopped up? Who knows? With all the questions that has been running in his head the entire time he is waiting, a black BMW M340i pulled over in front of him. He was shocked by the entrance of the vehicle in his view. It looks like all those fancy cars that rich people use every time. Steve always wanted to experience riding one and he gets to do it now. His trance was snapped back to reality again as the heavily tinted windows lowered.

“Steve Rogers?” the driver or man, maybe the one who’s going to be his boyfriend, asks.

“Oh, uhh, yeah.” He blinked at him.

The man gestured him to hop inside, which he did without missing a second. His heart is pounding in his chest, he is downright scared to his core right now. The man is handsome no doubt but he’s not Steve’s type or in any way near. He closed the door with a muffled thud. Even the sounds the car make is expensive.

“I’m Happy,” he hold out his and shakes Steve, introducing himself. “I meant my name is Happy, Happy Hogan.” He slightly chuckled at his own error.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Steve shakes the hand in return, still shaking.

“Please, call me Happy,” he smiled at him.

The vehicle started to rev and they started rolling the streets. Steve got a better view of the neighborhood around him since he doesn’t go out that much. He’s still adjusting in his seat but with minimal movement as much as possible. The interior of the car was all black, but not too plain. Different hues accentuated the features of the car.

The ride was very quiet, with just the radio music playing in their background. “I know what you’re thinking,” Happy stated, noticed, he knew. His eyes still looking at the road, not even blinking.

“What?” Steve just awkwardly replied.

“I’m just here to pick you up, I’m not the one who, you know, get to be with,” he smiled, not even taking a glance at him.

Steve then combusts, cheeks all red from being embarrassed by his thoughts. “S-sorry,” he sheepishly muttered.

Happy bursts out a little laugh, he was right after all. “Don’t worry kid, it’s all good,” he assured him. They were both quiet after that humiliating exchange, at least Steve, still on the road. Passing by busy people, dog walkers with bunch of leashes on hand. The car stopped on a red light. Steve was curious where they were going actually. The drive was about half an hour now, and he’s still anxious about what’s going to happen today.

“Can I ask something?” Steve inquired first. Fingers rubbing together easing his nerves.

“Sure, fire away,” Happy positively replied, taking a look at him then back on the road.

“Where are we going exactly?” He asks, with a soft shine on his eyes. Excited and nervous at the same time.

“Oh, were going to the tower, forgot to mention earlier, my apologies.” the man behind the wheel answered. The light turned green and they’re on the move again.

“Tower? Something like in Tangled?” he asks now more curious of the tower that Happy speaks of.

“No, of course not,” Happy let out a hearty laugh because of that, Steve also laughed at himself that he actually said that. “What I meant is the—” he was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly put on his earpiece and answered the call.

“Yeah?” Happy speaks still driving, Steve’s inquisitiveness heightens even more. Who really is the man he’s going to meet. Is he handsome? Taller than him? He kept on pondering all these questions inside his brain. Well his preferences must be met first, of course. He might be near going broke but that doesn’t mean he can’t pick his ‘man’ properly.

Steve starts imagining things, what does this man really look like. Because if he’s hot as hell, Steve might just get a boner on the spot and that would be real embarrassing. All of the features, characteristics, personality, even the star signs swam across his own universe. He began spacing out looking out in the window of the car. He rested his chin on his right palm then daydreamed. He didn’t even realize that they have arrived at their destination.

His fantasies came shimmered away into nothingness when his street view was replaced by walls of the big car entrance. The car stopped and when he prompted himself to open the door, Happy tapped his shoulders and gestured. The platform beneath them started to rise, whirring all that metallic noises. It really looks Sci-Fi that a building was able to do this. As the platform rose up, Steve was really amazed by just the platform itself. It stopped on a hall, decorated with even more expensive cars. Vintage, modern, sports cars, even racing cars. His eyes blown wide by the sight of all this.

“Let’s go,” Happy said to the awestruck man on the passenger seat. Steve just gulped the lump in his throat. Now is the time.

They walked along the hall and Steve was closer to all those expensive vehicles. He can’t even speak as he is full blown into all this, he came prepared but this? This is way more than he expected. The elevator opened and they hopped in. The music was quite spa-like, he wanted to ask more questions but he was still in shock. The music faded then a beep came, something spoke to them and Steve jolted on his feet. The voice was of a man’s.

“Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you have arrived?” the voice asked of them, well Happy, not Steve. Steve’s shock grew even more to the point he was unable to say anything. He didn’t prepare to meet Tony Stark himself.

“Yes please,” Happy answered the voice, not fazed by all of that. “That’s JARVIS, Tony’s personal—are you okay?” his mood ascended into worry as he saw Steve, wide-eyed, went one shade paler, and unable to speak.

“You, didn’t say that you work for Stark,” still a bit shaky from the information he just knew.

“Well, his orders actually. He said that I mustn’t tell you until we’re here,” he rubbed the back of his neck, Happy’s a bit guilty that he didn’t tell Steve right away. “Sorry,”

“Oh! Don’t be, I’m just surprised, in a good way. That’s all. Just…” he trailed off, still digesting what is happening right now. Well it was pretty appalling knowing you’re in the same premises of the owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark himself.

The elevator doors opened and Steve was greeted by massive floor space, enormous glass windows that give the entire view of New York City. Marble floors reflected their steps like an alternate plane beneath them. The full floor was filled with household elements as well as advanced technology. Robotic prototypes in the far left of the floor, interactive holographic blueprints and plans, various tools and stuff. Amazing is an understatement to say the least.

“Wow,” Steve whispered to himself, vision scattering everywhere, processing all the things he’s seeing. Happy directed Steve at the lush couch and told him to wait for him. Steve just nods. His eyes can’t seem to settle down at the marvelous sight around him. His relishing reverie was yet interrupted again by the entrance of Happy, together with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

“Steve, it is quite a sight seeing you finally,” Tony energetically welcomed him, as if they were close in the first place. They approached him in the receiving area. Steve shakes hands with him, “Tony Stark,” and Tony shakes his hand in return.

“I am sorry I should’ve worn more appropriate clothes,” Steve apologized right away, he’s a bit shy. Other than him, the three people in front of him was wearing suits, even Pepper.

“Oh, nonsense dear,” Pepper assured him, he shakes her hand as well, “Pepper Potts, don’t worry about it Steve, it’s fine really.” She continued giving him the warmest of smiles ever created.

“Enough with all the formalities and let’s get to business,” Tony clapped his hands and rubbed like maniacal villain.

“Sorry for such short notice, Steve. You see, I manage a model named James Barnes right now and I can’t trust Tony with all the stuff. He can be stubborn you know,” she smiled and teased Tony. In return, he just scoffed at her remark.

“Wait, who?” Steve genuinely asked at them. The three of them blinked at him, not knowing why would he ask who is James Barnes. Especially, Pepper in particular. She was very surprised that there’s somebody who doesn’t know James Barnes. Tony blurted out a good laugh, he’s holding his tummy as he laughs so much.

“I like this kid already,” Tony pointed at Steve, still giggling and tears welling up. “I told you, not all people know our ‘lil Barnes, Pep.” He chimed settling down from his high.

“Well, I didn’t expect anyone to know him,” she sighed. She then fished out a bill and held it between her fingertips, giving to Tony. Steve got a bit confused as of what just happened in front him. “Anyways, Barnes is a friend of ours and he’s a model in Europe mainly but he moved in NYC last year with us.” She explained as more detail as she can remember, “To cut it short, umm, we put up the ad because there’s been rumors of him and Tony having an affair,” Pepper now got her turn to giggle.

“What? But your married aren’t you?” He was terribly shocked by that rumor, “I mean, just,” he was speechless again by the news. What kind of people would spread such rumors to these people?

“Crazy right?” Tony even admitted, “I mean, just look at me,” as he modeled himself and gloating off.

“Don’t mind him Steve, anyways…” Pepper waved her hands to Tony like shooing houseflies. She grabbed a brown envelope with the Stark Industries logo, “I hope you’re not weirded out by all this. It’s just that we don’t want to stir any more rumors,” she continued to explain, her voice calm and collected. She handed out the envelope to Steve and he held it with two hands.

“I’m still in disbelief that you have to deal with such nasty people,” Steve answered her with his littlest smile. His palms a bit shaky by the sudden twists and turns of what is happening right now. He’s still unsure if he should accept the offer, but has no choice and he’s here now. There’s no more turning back. He looked at the envelope at his hands. He let out a breath. Then spoke again “I am a hundred percent sure of this, Ms. Potts.” He firmly stated.

The trio chuckled at him and all smiled, “Oh sweetie, you’re too polite. Pepper’s just fine,” she assured the young man.

“He’s like a ‘lil cinnamon roll,” Tony quietly whispered. The way he looks at Steve like he wants to adopt him right away. Tony shook off then cleared his throat. “Okay kid, in that envelope is the contract, just a simple one. So it says the duration of this, how much we’re gonna pay you and stuff.”

Steve just nodded in response by his explanation. His a bit nervous now. He began to think how much this people will pay him for this. That money can give him a good boost in his life, more supplies for his commissions, buy all the appliances he wanted to buy. Ooh treat Sam, Nat, and Clint to a movie or some dinner. He opened the flap and pulled out the contract.

Tony wasn’t lying, it was indeed simple. Specific and comprehensive still. Steve read the entire contract. Carefully eyeing every word printed in black ink. Tony and Pepper just watch him read the thing, they both looked curious on how Steve would react to the terms and conditions written on it. Happy, on the other hand, helped himself with some coffee and sipped quietly, not breaking the peaceful digestion of Steve of the contract. Tony judged Happy by drinking a coffee in the middle of this. The man just mouthed ‘what?’ at Tony. Pepper looked at the men beside him and all that small commotion. They were reeled back in by Steve placing the contract at the table.

“So… Steve, what do you think?” Pepper smiled at him, waiting for the biggest yes in history of men. Well, this does look a wedding proposal of some sort.

“Umm, is that all true?” Steve was in a state of shock, eyes wide, breathing a bit shallow now.

“Yes, of course. We don’t play games here young man, well, I mean I do play games, you know Mario Kart I love that, especially the—Ow!” Tony’s ramble of word were swatted by Pepper on his arm, she gave him a deadly look to ‘shut the fuck up’. Tony pouted and incoherently mumbled words. A whiney child trapped in a 48 year old man.

“Well we could give you a higher price just say the numbers,” Pepper suggested, as-a-matter-of-fact manner. “It is business still and we don’t wanna disappoint any of our clients,” she added.

“No! I mean, $25,000 a month. Up until May next year, wow. That’s so much,” Steve is breathless at the figures he saw on the paper. Who wouldn’t want those money reflecting in his struggling bank account? His mind was literally blown by that.

“Don’t worry about it too much Steve, loosen up,” Tony just winked at him and, to be honest, was cute. Such a flirt.

They discussed all the specifics mentioned in the contract. Even the payment method. Tony would just fool around all the time while his wife do all the work on this one. It is her model so Tony just joke the entire time.

Steve was so overwhelmed by all this. Not in a bad way. Like too much good news and for him. He could finally live easier now, give back to his friends to all the help they gave Steve way before. The greener pasture can be clearly seen reflecting from his eyes. After the business related talk, they had casual conversations about everything. They asked Steve about his life and all that. The couple was excited to know that Steve is an artist, and asked him if he could do a portrait on the both of them. Steve ecstatically agreed to do a piece of them. He was much honored that they wanted him draw them. It could be a great accomplishment, he imagined himself gloating at Wanda for knowing Tony and Pepper up close and personal.

Pepper also mentioned James’ modeling career, she’s almost selling her to Steve convincing him that he’s a good guy, smart, hot as fuck. Basically, every woman and man fantasize getting their hands on him.

“I’m really excited for you to see him Steve,” Pepper chimed with much giddiness.

“Is Barnes in the area, J?” Tony asked his personal AI

“Mr. Barnes is currently at the lounge, playing video games,” the voice answers without any tone his voice. “Shall I inform him?” JARVIS continued.

“Nah, don’t bother. We wanna surprise him with this blonde beauty right here,” he stated while waving his hands fancy on to Steve, like presenting a new product. Steve just blushed by the compliment. He is kind of confused if Tony’s flirting with him or what. He never met a person like Tony so he doesn’t know what he is thinking.

“You’re such a terrible flirt,” Pepper chuckled at them, standing up from their seats.

They headed to a separate elevator different from where Steve and Happy came earlier. Steve is fidgeting in the elevator, Pepper smiled to him to assure it is alright. Steve’s mind swam into the thick pool of questions, restraining his rational thoughts to play. It is exciting to see what does this James Barnes looks like, but his mind is mostly occupied by negative questions. He quietly sighed to himself, barely easing the discomfort inside his chest.

The elevator pinged and the metal doors slid sideways opening to a lavish lounge. Tables, couches and chairs, a mini bar, there’s even claw machines and pinball machines. It was like a fantasy for Steve seeing posh things in his life. There’s a huge television, slim and sleek, set like a huge living space, unlike his trashy apartment where worn out couch just faces his old TV. His reverie was directed to a man cursing somewhere. The pretty voice came from the sofa.

“Fucking shy guy,” the man mumbled, not noticing people were here other than him. They approached him. “I hate this game,” he plopped the gaming console on the plush cushion.

Tony laughed at the frustration of the man, he was surprised to see he wasn’t alone in the room anymore. “Stark, what are you doing here?” he turned around on the sofa, messy bun bouncing as he moved.

“This my place you retard,” he jested to him and the man just rolled his eyes. Steve was caught by those steel blue eyes. It was beautiful. “You just suck Mario Kart Barnes,” Tony quipped at him and the other man just scoffed at him as response. He didn’t notice there is small figure looking at him at pure awe.

“Enough of that kids, we want to introduce to you…” Pepper chimed but stopped midway, waiting for Tony to sync with her and complete her sentence. “Steve Rogers. Steve this is James Barnes, call him Bucky because he doesn’t like his own name,” Tony completed her sentence nonetheless and she smiled at him.

The long haired rose and his entire form came into view. Tall, scruffy with a beard, his messy bun and few stray hairs framing his features. High cheekbones, that jawline could cut holiday ham and still looks sharp as ever. He was obviously taller than Steve’s, built like a tank as hell. Even though he was wearing plain tee and sweatpants he looked unbelievably sexy.

Bucky walk to them and in Steve’s eyes it was slow motion. Fuck he internally cussed. “Bucky Barnes,” he extended his hand to Steve, “Steve Rogers, sir. I meant Bucky,” yeah real smooth now Steve. He got red from his stuttering while Bucky just gave him a small smile.

“So is he my boyfriend now? I mean I don’t mind Tony at all,” he joked all of them laughed at that while Steve just nervously chuckled. His blushed even deeper by the remark.

“You forgot the air quotes Buck,” Pepper gestured him still giggling. It really just a joke of the alleged Tony and Bucky’s affair. People will do anything to tarnish their name.

Exchanges and playful banters surrounded them as they talked about that stupid affair. They told Bucky that his ‘boyfriend’ is an artist, and Bucky was impressed at that which made Steve all flustered and grew even more shy not to mention his face going various shades of pink and red against his skin.

“We’ll leave you two be, we got a flight to DC tonight and we got to get going, we already have a car prepared for you Steve later,” Pepper told him and Tony just smiled at him. They shook hands again, “It’s nice meeting you Steve and thank you again, for all the trouble,” She gladly said.

“Oh umm, the pleasure’s all mine,” he shyly beamed at her. The trio left him and the god-sculpted man alone in the lounge room.

The two of them were quiet after all that joking around. Bucky is lying on the sofa again playing his Switch while Steve was busy roaming around the room. He approached the pinball machines and played with it. It was fun for him, he never played such things before. The luxury still sweeping his feet off and surprising him in different ways. He didn’t realize that he was a bit smiling while he was playing. Bucky was still losing Mario Kart and decided to have a break from his defeats. He went to the mini bar, helping himself with some beer.

Bucky glanced the other’s way and saw him enjoying his time at the pinball machine. He popped off the cap and slowly come near Steve, he grabbed a chair and just watched him play. Steve didn’t even detected the movement behind him, too immersed to the little lights and iron balls bouncing in the machine. Bucky sipped in exaggeration to get his attention and it didn’t work.

He cleared his throat and the other man seemed to notice, “Umm, hey.” He sheepishly greeted him. Steve turned to him and went shy again.

“Hey… Bucky,” Steve replied quietly to him. Both of them were speechless on what to say.

Bucky broke the silence, “So you uh, agreed to be umm…” his head tilted side to side signaling something, contrary to earlier he became peaceful now. The awkwardness was thick in the air.

“Yeah, well I’m kinda getting broke now so…” Steve nervously said him, an awkward smile forming in his face.

“Right, right.” Bucky agreed to him. Who would even want to be with a fake shit because they were bored? “Stark and Pepper told me that you didn’t know me until today,”

“Oh! I uh, yeah. It’s kind of embarrassing, sorry,” Steve stuttered and his face getting dusted with color again.

“It’s fine, really. Never met anyone who doesn’t know my face and then screams,” he lightly chuckled. “Nice really,” he trailed behind, sipping his cold beer in his hand.

Steve smile at him for being honest. He now has a close view of Bucky. He really looks like Greek sculptures at museums. He has long lashes, full lips, and deep eyes. Steve is enchanted by his looks and undeniable softness. He felt a rush in him and snapped back. He might feel things that shouldn’t be right now.

Bucky was reading the things written on the bottle when he spoke, “Maybe we should talk things about what we agreed to,” he glanced at Steve and the other just nodded. He stood up from his chair and went to the mini bar. Steve followed him immediately.

“So the contract only mentioned the formal stuff, right?” Bucky asked getting another bottle behind the counter.

“Yeah, it was very specific,” he replied hopping on the bar stool.

Bucky hummed at him in agreement, he knew Pepper would always mean business with things like this. He popped another bottle “But it didn’t mention things that we are allowed to do, did it?” he leaned in arms on the varnished wood, reflecting the muscles and veins. An eyebrow arched and eyes gazing into Steve’s soul.

Steve subtly gulped at the sight. It was pure sin to think nasty and lewd things right now since he only met the man today, but the temptation in front of him was so agonizing to watch.

“We need to have like a contract to our own too.” The drinking man suggested to him, putting his lips against the bottle. Taking a sip, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Steve was still fixated to his movements. “Not a formal one though, like an agreement or something like that,” he resumed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He just yeah-ed to the beautiful man in front of him. Great Steve, just great. “I mean, of course. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he smiled at him. He can’t focus that much since Bucky was very charming.

“Your too polite Steve,” the brunette rasps his voice, not intentionally though. Or is it? His eyes glanced at Steve then back to his alcoholic shenanigans. “Okay, so…”

The both of them discussed all the things they are allowed or agreed to do. They even slipped some casual talks and jokes every now and then in between listings. Mental listings, although Steve might be a bit forgetful of things so he just fished out his phone in his pocket and took down notes. Bucky kept on saying some gestures that they might have a problem doing and Steve just tapped away in his phone, pale fingertips dancing on the LED screen.

Clock ticked down fast but their conversations never seemed to run out. Small giggles surrounded the entire space. Bucky having his fourth bottle now and that might be the reason he is a tiniest bit slurry in speech. Steve was undeniably having an amazing time with a man he just met. It was ecstatic for him to see himself interacting more with people, meeting a multi-billion dollar man and his wife was still overwhelming for him but all in all, he just made some new acquaintances for today.

They were unfortunately interrupted by Bucky’s phone ringing. Bucky answered right away. “Let the kid go home Buck, it’s almost midnight,” it was Pepper’s voice on the other line. Bucky gagged by her reminder and quickly shot a look at his watch. His eyes widened by the hands ticking and moving, slowly coming to midnight.

“Oops got carried away,” he chuckled at her. The woman just sighed at him, “I’ll drive him home,” he offered.

“No you won’t, besides you’re drunk and I can’t have someone die because of your negligence,” she snapped back at him and Bucky just threw his other hand onto the air.

“Okay boss sorry,” he nervously laughed and Steve’s heart just leaped into the by the sound of that. “Let me just walk him to the car, is that fine?” his inquiry sounded sincere.

“Yep that’s fine, just let him rest okay? He’s probably tired by now,” Pepper’s tone was always worried when it comes to Steve. It’s like Steve is her adopted son or something like that. “Oh got to go Buck tell Steve take care,” and then she hung up.

“Heard her,” Bucky’s attention now focused on Steve, the petite blonde in front of him. “Let me just tidy the bar and walk you to the car, m’kay?” he didn’t even wait for a response from the other guy and just collected all the bottles and threw it at the recycling bin. Steve just watched this gorgeous creature move like a play to him. Movements were swift and accurate, well even though he was just cleaning it was like a show for him.

After Bucky was done they headed to the elevator and went down the car park where Steve’s service was prepared for him specifically. They were quiet while on the way and Steve kept stealing glances at him. When they arrived at the car park Bucky immediately rushed to the car and opened the door for Steve’s feet were swept by the chivalrous action of this man. Not a single person did that to Steve and he was blown away by that small gesture.

“Oh umm, thank you Bucky,” he shyly smiled at him and Bucky returned the smile without missing a beat.

“Welcome,” Bucky replied lips still beaming, “I guess I’ll see you later, Steve”

“Yeah I guess I’ll see you later too,”

 

 


End file.
